


Последняя надежда

by Graanda



Series: МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Broken Obi-Wan Kenobi, Drama, Gen, Post-Order 66 (Star Wars), Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26775469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graanda/pseuds/Graanda
Summary: О сменах имени и сменах эпох.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Asajj Ventress
Series: МЖС, его арты и сайдстори [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1932067
Kudos: 2





	Последняя надежда

Все ночи на Татуине были как одна: слепые, шальные и мертвые. Когда Тату-1 заходила за Тату-2, и полночь в этой дыре становилась чернее дальнего космоса, в душе у Асажж что-то переворачивалось, делало кульбит и шептало елейным голосом на ухо, что нужно возвращаться в Центр. В такие моменты она надиралась паленым прау, била нос пьянчуге-родианцу и рассеяно глядела поверх разномастных голов на голоэкран проектора. Сила что-то неразборчиво шептала, пыталась диктовать условия и путать мысли, но Асажж четко установила для себя: нет Силы – нет и проблем. До сих пор она твердо придерживалась этого правила. И даже в тот черный день, когда боль криком сотни одаренных пронзила ее сознание, она закрыла глаза, вколола в плечо три стимулятора и не стала себе изменять. 

Подумаешь – смерти, с кем не бывает? 

Все пошло к коту под хвост в тот день, когда ей пришлось играть в переодевание. 

Работа тогда выдалась гадкая. С самого утра головная боль пробивала мозг крупной картечью так, что уже в тот момент, к пятым суткам, не помогало ничего. С полудня, еле передвигая ноги, пришлось изучать добычу, с обеда изображать перед ней придворную и с ужина играть в дипломатию так, чтобы никто не заподозрил в ней чертовку с главной луны Нал-Хатты - её основное прикрытие. К ночи, когда она готова была содрать с себя кожу, но сил не хватало даже стянуть одежду, она упала на барный стул старины Джулла безвольным мешком и лишь жестом указала ему: как всегда. 

Прау горчил, рвал горло и в этот раз даже не косил под прау. Это была бадяга местного разлива - преотвратная бадяга - но, что в ней было хорошо, так это градус. Раза в полтора выше ожидаемого, а значит, и в полтора дешевле. Вероятно, это был жест доброй воли бармена, чувствующего состояние своей публики так же тонко, как свой кошелек. Асажж скосила на него взгляд и промолчала, когда он налил ей еще стопку – за счет заведения. Удивительно, но его самогон начал снимать боль. Асажж криво на него посмотрела и улыбнулась – волшебник. 

Уже тогда, когда ее голова готова была со звучным стуком поприветствовать барную стойку, кто-то звонко ударил по ее рюмке, и, пролив в нее половину из своей, пьяно пробормотал: 

\- В-ваше з-здоровье. 

Из полуприкрытых век Асажж проследила за его дрожащими руками, прикрытыми длинной помятой мантией и, ничего не отвечая, опустошила стопку. Бармен налил им еще – ее полуживой сосед проставлялся. 

\- В-ваше об-бщество неоценимо, - после еще трех стопок самогона он припал к стойке на одну руку и криво уместил на ней голову. Капюшон съехал, обнажив в полумраке обросшую, прежде аккуратно стриженую бороду и излишне бледную, нездешнюю кожу. 

\- Побереги желудок, - выдохнула Асажж, когда сосед отобрал у чисса трехлитровую бутыль самогона, по-братски впихнув ему полсотни кредиток задатком. 

Мужчина рвано засмеялся, приобнимая бутылку за горло, и с трудом выдохнул:

\- Она бы тоже так сказала, - он опустил голову к стеклу, будто стремясь разглядеть в нем отражение, – моя г-герцогиня. И я ее не уберег, его не уберег, никого не уберег... – он обхватил руками лицо и рвано засмеялся. - Желудок?!

В непривычном сдавленном жесте он закинул голову и, безумно хохоча, ударил бутылкой по столу. Капюшон с головы слетел, открывая глазам грязные, спутавшиеся волосы, отросшие бакенбарды и раскрасневшиеся слезящиеся глаза. Он стремительно развернулся к ней.

\- В-вы похожи на нее, - он явно не узнавал ее под всеми сенатскими тряпками и капюшоном, - такая же тонкая…

\- Оби-Ван, - сквозь морок алкоголя Асажж болезненно распахнула глаза и надрывно растянула губы в кривой ухмылке. Это было даже поразительно и в чем-то приятно – что спасся именно он. Если уж даже эта продажная судьба поломала об него зубы, то что стоят ее старания?

\- Оби-Ван, - он наморщил нос и фыркнул, а затем глотнул выпивку из горла. – Мертвое имя для мертвеца. 

Асажж через силу подняла голову от стола. Ну уж нет, не в ее кантине. 

\- Пошли, - она грубо отпихнула от него бутылку и встала со стула, подхватив его под локоть. 

\- Куда? – хрипло выдохнул он и закачался, обводя расфокусированным взглядом бар.

Асажж не ответила и пихнула его ладонью между лопаток, подталкивая к боковому выходу из здания. Ночь была черна, как всегда, и у нее был редкий повод этому порадоваться. 

\- Сюда, - покачиваясь, она схватила его за мантию рукой и опрокинула в огромный смердящий чан с водой для ронто, как следует потрясла за волосы, а затем, когда он прекратил сопротивляться, сама нырнула головой под воду. Думать стало больнее, но легче. 

Мокрый Кеноби в перепачканной мантии лежал на земле, бессмысленно глядя на звезды и не моргая. Асажж поморщилась и присела у его головы, подмяв под себя ноги.

\- Хочешь сдохнуть – только попроси. 

Оби-Ван скосил на нее остекленевший взгляд. 

\- Хочу.

Асажж потянулась за бластером, но рука непроизвольно упала на скрытый меч.

\- Ты можешь лучше, старик, - бросила она и толкнула его в плечо. - Не смей показывать мне, как жалки твои попытки уйти от решения. 

Он многозначительно пожал плечами, медленно возвращаясь глазами к небесам Татуина. 

\- Все решится без меня. Я уже ошибся.

\- Знаешь, - фыркнула она и поднялась, - ты уже мертв. Оби-Ван Кеноби был бы слишком хорош для тебя. 

Сплюнув под ноги, она опустила руку в растекшуюся из-под мантии Оби-Вана грязь и тщательно втерла ее ему в лицо. 

\- Знакомься, галактика! - воскликнула она, картинно подскочив с места и взметнув руки к небу. - Твоя последняя надежда: Бен Кеноби, полоумный старик с Мос-Айсли!

Презрительно дернув головой, она пихнула его ногой в плечо и, не оборачиваясь, понеслась в порт: Центр ждал, когда она станет его хозяйкой. Слишком много свободного места появилось на Корусканте. 

Кеноби поднялся с земли, с трудом опираясь на локти, и посмотрел за горизонт, где светились огни фермы.

Каждому было предназначено свое величие.

**Author's Note:**

> Когда читатель не оставляет отзыв, где-то один маленький Люк утирает слезки :'(


End file.
